Hunted: An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction
by HungryHungryHeretic
Summary: This is my first piece of literature publicly uploaded, so any feedback, criticism and reviews would be appreciated.


**HUNTED**

By Spinner Gaerwinorn

Caerlorn ran. She ran faster than she'd ever run before, faster than senche-tigers closing in for the kill, faster than an arrow on its deadly flight. Her connection with Valenwood allowed her to run far faster than any normal bosmer. And yet, no matter how fast she ran, no matter how many of the mighty graht-oaks unique to Valenwood she ducked and weaved past, she could still hear them behind her.

The Wild Hunt.

She almost tripped over a root and cursed, fearful of her savage kin closing in. She cursed the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion for putting her people through this, in their quest to dominate Tamriel. She cursed the Empire for putting up a resistance to the elf threat, causing the Aurbic War. And she cursed Hircine, Daedric Prince of the hunt, for bringing about the fall of her people. She piled on the speed and looked up. Up and forward. "Don't gaze back," she told herself. "Don't let the fear stop you now, not after so much pain and suffering." She turned a corner and almost cried with relief. The mighty city of Silvenar was just up ahead, and she could see people moving about their daily life. At this last part, she frowned. Did they not realise the threat? "No matter," she thought. "They must just be confident in the city's defences." She ran on through the entrance, narrowly missing a worker, who shouted in surprise at her mad dash. Caerlorn looked behind her, and saw the Wild Hunt. Savage mer, driven crazy by Hircine. They were mindless animals, no better than the beasts that Y'ffre stopped them from becoming. And so, why did they smile at her, and depart? She shivered and turned, looking for the Treethane's home. She spotted it close by, and hurried over to it.

She walked inside and gasped with surprise. Helmor Blackbow, leader of the rebellion against the Aldmeri Dominion, was in here. She covered up her surprise and knelt. "My liege, I bring tidings from Reapers March. The Silvenar and the Green Lady have been found, safe and unharmed, but tired. They send their regards. They have taken refuge with the local Khajiit, who believe not the lies of the Thalmor." Helmor didn't respond.

"My liege?" she repeated. Helmor slowly turned to her, and stared at her. Flustered, she lowered her gaze. Seconds passed, with not a sound to be heard. The city, once bustling with life, was quiet. Finally, Helmor spoke. "Well done, Scout Caerlorn. You have done a service to your people. Never forget that." Caerlorn took a step back. His eyes, once clear crystal blue, were now feverish. "Why do you flee, Caerlorn? Come, be rewarded for your service." She took another step back, turned, and fled.

And was stopped by the pack of Huntsmen that have been chasing her throughout all Valenwood. Frozen, she stood there for what seemed like eternity, until a voice unknown to her spoke. "Excellent news, Helmor. Or should I say, King Helmor? Your service to the Aldmeri Dominion will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, ambassador. It was my pleasure."

The Thalmor Ambassador left the scene, and Caerlorn turned back to Helmor. She saw him smiling, then grimacing, then howling in pain. His lips split and gums cracked to accommodate the new fangs in his mouth. His skin started rapidly growing fur, his nails growing into claws. He howled, and the Huntsmen howled.

She screamed.

Publisher's Notes

This story is not well known in Valenwood, in part to it being stamped out by the Thalmor as "heresy" and "propaganda", but also in part to it being erratic. This is the final tale spun by Spinner Gaerwinorn before she went missing. She was a staunch supporter of the Empire, and frequently spoke out against the Thalmor. And yet, despite her eccentricities, I am deeply worried. This mention of an "Aurbic War" is very alarming. Could the Thalmor have made a pact with the Maormer? Could the Nerevarine of the Third Era be on his way, with an army from Akavir? Alas, the Spinner's tales are much like the Elder Scrolls, and speak only of possible events and fates. Let us hope that this story never comes true, for there are dark days ahead.


End file.
